


【授权翻译】Progress (by novembermond)

by rebecca0830



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Knitting, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca0830/pseuds/rebecca0830
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你说了那个糟糕的词！不要说那个糟糕的词！”<br/>或者：Bucky与复仇者们的日常生活。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Progress (by novembermond)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Progress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456705) by [novembermond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembermond/pseuds/novembermond). 



　　Steve曾猜测过Bucky会躲起来，迷惑，受伤；或者更糟，他有可能回到他的管理者那里。这种可能令Steve感到伤心欲绝。Steve认为寻找他将会面对三个难题：Bucky会怎么做？冬日战士会怎么做？那个既不完全是Bucky也不完全是冬日战士的男人会怎么做？

　　结果是Bucky完全没打算躲起来。

　　事情发生在某天Steve醒来时。他张开眼睛后第一眼看到的就是对着他的枪管。而拿着枪的人——是他。Bucky看上去不是很好。他看上去就像是从死亡中解冻超过两次（或者，可能是七次或者是其他的，他们冰冻和解冻他的频率，毕竟文件资料并不完整）。他的胡茬环绕在下巴上，头发低垂在他凹陷的眼睛旁边。Steve记得在Zola的实验室发现Bucky时他的眼神。只是现在的更糟。

　　Bucky的下嘴唇微微颤抖，但他的手十分沉稳。Steve缓缓地呼气。自从上一次事情结束以后，他再也不想和Bucky战斗了。“冷静点，士兵！”

　　出乎两人意料的是，Bucky听从了。他后退两步，放低了枪口，紧紧盯着Steve。Steve缓缓地坐起，以免刺激到Bucky让他再次离开。“把枪放下。”他柔和地说。

　　Bucky的喉结滚动。“你，”他低声说道。“任务……”他的声音减弱。他再次举起枪，用他完好的那只手。Steve有些紧张，但Bucky只不过是将枪扔在Steve的膝盖旁边。“Steve？”

　　“是的，是的，我是Steve。你还记得么？”他将枪放到抽屉的最底层，动作缓慢但是坚定。现在真不需要更多的东西来提醒Bucky关于他的任务了。

　　“是的。不是。”Bucky的眉毛微微挑起然后又恢复原位，就像是从前他处于情绪化时会有的表情。Steve高兴地想要哭泣。

　　“坐下。”

　　那个像极了Bucky的男人轻轻地坐在Steve的旁边，任由Steve抱住他整夜。尽管他注意到Steve将脸埋在他脖子的凹陷处啜泣，他并没有提起这个或有所反应。

　　***

　　当Steve取消了他和Sam的“旅程”时，他得到了Sam审视的注视，然后Sam露出了微笑。

　　“当你需要我的时候尽管告诉我。你知道哪里可以找到我。如果你——或者某人——想要参加我们的心理治疗，大门永远打开着的。”

　　所有Steve所想要说的只能汇成一句“谢谢你”。

　　“不是什么大事。不过如果你想要在黑寡妇面前称赞一下我性感的男子气概，我也不会对此有所抱怨的。”

　　***

　　Steve平静地度过了好几天，直到Tony Stark未经通知地冲进家门。“你瞧，有很多特工来Stark工业找工作， 而且我注意到你的那些银行账号在脱离HYDRA后都被冻结了，我想，hey，虽然我不知道我要一个超级士兵做什么，但如果能有一个也不错。我想说的是，我能给Bruce一个属于他的实验室，我也可以给你一个职位，而且说到那个绿色的狂怒大块头，他想要在你身上做一些实验，并且自从我们……”

　　Steve几乎没有时间退缩。他唯一所能做的就是扑倒Stark离开子弹的轨道。

　　“你说了糟糕的词！永远别说那个词！”他转过头来面对Bucky。Steve真不知道Bucky哪来的那么多枪，每次Steve将一把武器锁进柜子里，Bucky就能拿出两把新的。这次他手持着狙击枪，在客厅的另一头瞄准Stark。“不，Bucky！”Steve叫道。“一切都好，他不是敌人！他不是故意要说那个的！”

　　“什么糟糕的词？”Stark含糊地说。然后他明白了。“实验？“

　　Steve恨不得给他一巴掌。“我告诉过你不要说它！”第二颗子弹打中地板，距离Stark只有毫发之差。这是个不错的信号。如果Bucky真的想要他死，Howard的儿子将与世长辞了。

　　“快放下狙击枪！不要在起居室里射杀别人，Bucky！你知道规则的。”Bucky看上去不是很高兴，但他听从了。Steve叹了一口气，跌倒进沙发里。Bucky走进房间，然后坐在Steve旁边，全程紧盯着Stark。

　　“好了，我明白了。糟糕的词。”Stark挺直了身体。“他一直都这样么？”

　　Steve微笑。“只有在他心情好的时候。”

　　“呃，不管怎么说，我已经给出了我的报价。如果你需要现金，或者，你知道的，一个真正属于你的地方来居住，记得给我打电话。”他若有所思地看向周围为数不少的弹孔和被破坏了的家居。“你甚至都不需要为我工作。我造了一个新的地方，我把他称为复仇者大厦。Thor已经搬进去了，你知道么？我可以在你的套房里多加一张床。”

　　Bucky低声咆哮。

　　“呃，我得走了。”

　　***

　　“他怎么样了？”一天傍晚，Natasha问道。

　　如果是其他人问，Steve会回答“还好”，但Natasha值得被告诉真相。

　　“他仍然在和自己奋斗着。他每个礼拜都去参加两次集体治疗，但他从没开口说任何事。团队里有人教他编织。这个也许可以使他放松。”

　　“这是个很大的进步。”Natasha评论道。这令Steve释然了。如果有谁能了解情况，那一定是Natasha。

　　***

　　Bucky终于停止了他不断带回新的武器的举动。

　　尽管接下来就有两个试图暗杀Steve的暴徒被他用编织针放倒了。

　　Steve真心希望他们能改教Bucky学习插花，直到他想起学习插花会用到锋利的剪刀。

　　***

　　他们最终搬进了Stark的新大厦。即使是为了顶级的安全系统也是值得的，考虑到HYDRA孜孜不倦地派遣的特工和其他想要杀死Steve或者Bucky的家伙。当Thor也住进来后，他们终于可以安稳睡觉了。没有什么比拿着锤子的北欧神祇更能给人安全感了。

　　而且Thor和Bucky相处得很不错。Thor不清楚也不关心关于冬日战士的事情，而且他很高兴Bucky愿意和他拳击。他也不像是会说出那个糟糕的词的人。

　　有时Steve注意到Thor会用怀念的眼神看着Bucky。他不太明白那个眼神的含义直到知道Thor死去的那个邪恶的弟弟其实并没有死。尽管，仍然邪恶。

　　Bucky给Thor织了一个绿金色的小狗。

　　***

　　晚上，他们一起在床上睡觉。开始的时候Steve试着让Bucky在他自己的床上睡觉。但不久后他就放弃了，因为Bucky会睡在Steve床边的地板上。

　　Bucky睡着后会抢走被子，不过没关系。Steve记得曾经有段时间他才是那个会偷走被子的人，那个时候他还很瘦小，常常感到寒冷。

　　他们都有很多噩梦，两人都是。当Steve浑身冷汗地从梦中惊醒后，Bucky会亲吻他让他能够平静下来。而Steve也是这么做的。

　　尽管从各方面来看他们还有很多不足。但他们都在不断地进步，这样就足够了。

　　END


End file.
